The Perfect Choice
by Ash.Rosenkreuz
Summary: She was his polar opposite, the only one whom he thought was different and the only one he thought could compliment him. All Draco knew was that she was the woman for him and he would stop at nothing to make her his; even if it meant defying his father. D


**The Perfect Choice**

--------------------------------

She was his opposite in everything, the one whom he thought was different and the only one he thought could compliment him. All Draco knew was that she was the woman for him and he would stop at nothing to make her his; even if it meant defying his father.

--------------------------------

**Main Relationship Focus: **Draco Malfoy/Ginevra Weasley  
**Secondary Relationships: **Hermione Granger/Blaise Zabini, Harry Potter/Daphne Greengrass, Ronald Weasley/Pansy Parkinson  
**Genres: **Angst, Action & Adventure, Drama and Romance  
**Rating: **M; for sex and language  
**Length: **Epic  
**Warning: **None yet.**  
Disclaimers: **This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by J.K Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Warner Bros, Bloomsbury. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**  
Beta: **

--------------------------------

I: Let the Chase Begin

Ginny sighed as she chewed on the end of a quill as she ran caramel eyes across a long piece of yellowed parchment. There was no one else in the old library at that particular hour, everyone old enough was in Hogsmeade enjoying themselves while the younger students were frolicking on the Grounds in the cooling autumn weather. She had chosen instead to finish the dastardly Potions essay regarding the twelve uses of dragon blood and the essay had to be at least four feet long. This foreshadowed disaster as Potions essays were never really a strong suit of Ginny's.

She was alone for a few more minutes as she tried to spot the mistake she made that stopped her from finishing the darn essay. So far, it was going nowhere. Suddenly, she paused because she felt a presence near her. Looking up from her essay, the youngest Weasley girl expected to see one of her friends or even a younger student but not the silver eyes of Draco Malfoy.

"Malfoy," she prided herself on the collected tone as she held his unnerving gaze, "what are you doing here?"

"Nothing really, it just seemed to me that you needed some assistance judging from the severity of your frown. Now, we wouldn't want to prematurely mar that pretty face of yours, would we?" Ginny did not know how to react to the answer; she was knocked off kilter with that 'pretty face' comment. Did he really think that she was pretty?

Shaking off that thought mentally, Ginny answered in what she hoped to be a strong, firm voice. "I'm fine. Thank you for your concern." She kept it polite for she had not previously detected any trace of sarcasm or mockery from the Slytherin boy but she still had her guard up. Ginny returned her attention to the parchment, thinking that it was the end of the conversation. Long, pale fingers of a pianist entered her field of vision and gripped a side of the paper before giving it a gentle pull.

"I promise I'll only help. There must be a mistake somewhere if you're having trouble completing the essay." Ginny leaned back and allowed the boy to peruse her essay. It also gave her the opportunity to admire the handsome picture Draco Malfoy made; despite being one of the nastiest people she had the misfortune of meeting, the Slytherin was also one of the most attractive. Ginny might be a lot of things but she was certainly not blind.

With elegant, practiced flicks of his wand, Draco made some changes to the essay. It was not long before the essay was returned to her and as she quickly read through the corrected version, Ginny could see that Professor Snape's preferential treatment of Draco was justified. She was also impressed as all of the changes were done off the top of his head.

Ginny still regarded him warily because she was, after all, his arch-nemesis's baby sister. The Slytherin had been mean to Harry, Ron and Hermione but his attentions were never on her; the only time they ever had something resembling a conversation was when the blonde boy bothered to tease Ginny for her pathetic crush on Harry in their early years at Hogwarts. This was actually their first conversation in five and a half years.

"Thank you, but why are you doing all this?"

Draco shrugged. He was the epitome of coolness as he leaned back onto his chair. Ginny could not take her eyes off the emphatically handsome face with the classical chiseled features, the broad planes of his shoulders and the hint of a pale, defined chest which was revealed by a slightly unbuttoned shirt.

He was undeniably sexy.

"I just felt like it." Smoldering grey eyes met hers and Ginny felt an unbidden shiver trickle down her spine. Draco's stare could be likened to a predator and the Gryffindor girl felt very much like his prey with the hungry look he was sending her; he was just like the graceful, powerful jaguar of the jungle.

"Draco Malfoy does not go up to a girl whose brother is his worst enemy and help her with her Potions essay. The world does not work like that. I'm asking you again, Malfoy, why are you helping me?"

Draco's pink lips tilted to form his trademark smirk while his metallic eyes glittered; as if the show of defiance was exactly what he wanted and expected from her. Ginny just could not help her herself but to describe the sight as dangerously sexy. However, the Weasley girl stood her ground as she held the heated grey gaze.

Suddenly, with the grace of a jungle cat, Draco leaned over the table and whispered into Ginny's ear in a velvet baritone.

"I want you."

"You want me?" Ginny echoed hollowly as she stared incredulously at the handsome blonde. The Slytherin merely gave her another smirk and proceeded to explain the extent to which he wanted her.

"I don't just want your body, if that's what you're worried about," his gaze was level and steady, and easily met hers, "I want everything else there is. Whether is it your thoughts or your delectable little body."

Head bowed, Ginny did not speak for a few minutes as she processed everything that had just transpired between the two of them. When she looked up again, Draco saw a defiant fire in her doe-like caramel eyes.

"Look, I don't know what you've been smoking or what tricks you're trying to play, Malfoy, but you don't just come to a girl whom you practically ignored for as long as she's been here at Hogwarts and then declare that you want her. You don't even know anything about me; I don't know anything about you…"

"You're not going to have me."

Draco's gray eyes softened and a pale hand reached up to try to cup her pink cheek, "Are you looking for something else then?

Ginny flushed a pretty pink, batted away the hand and reiterated in a calm voice, "I said it before and I'll say it again, Malfoy; you're not going to have me."

Draco did not say anything in response but he continued to subject the girl with a molten stare as he folded his arms loosely across his broad chest. Ginny quickly and calmly gathered all her books.

"Thanks for your help, but please stay away from me."

On that parting note, his redhead vixen turned to leave, leaving Draco to his own devices. As her flame-coloured locks slowly disappeared from his view, Draco's mouth slowly curled into a confident smirk while his gaze glinted with an intensity mixed with desire as he ran an appreciative glance down the retreating back of his minx.

"You can't escape from me, Ginevra Weasley. You'll be mine, by my side, as my Queen."

--------------------------------

Hello everyone! This is my first story, so I hope it goes well!

TBC,  
Ash.


End file.
